The invention relates to a gas exchange valve actuating device of an internal combustion engine including an actuating lever for transmitting the drive movement of a camshaft to the gas exchange valves of the engine.
A generic gas exchange valve actuating device having a lever for transmitting a drive movement to gas exchange valves is known, for example, from EP 0 818 612 B1. The gas exchange valve actuating device further includes an internal combustion engine braking arrangement. The internal combustion engine braking arrangement wherein at least one of the gas exchange valves is coupled with a valve operating control mechanism for opening an exhaust valve at a time different from the normal timing.
It is the object of the invention to provide a gas exchange valve actuating device coupled in terms of drive with an additional valve operating control mechanism, which, for engine braking operation, provides selectively for valve opening times which are different from the normal timing and which is of an especially compact design.